Spear Hanzo
__TOC__ File:Hattori-mon.jpg | Symbol of the Hattori Clan and the Masanari Black Flowers. thumb |right | 150px | Skye's casual (left) and mission outfit (right). Skye has long, dark blue hair and purple eyes. She is of average weight and height and is very well built but still maintains a fair figure. As such, she attracts much attention from boys, though she is not interested in many of them due to her desire to avoid personal relationships in order to avoid the pain of losing loved ones again, having already lost her mother and brother. Attached onto her left arm is a large, stone-like gauntlet in the shape of a dragon's head, called the Dragon Gauntlet, which is able to shrink down into a bracelet. She usually wears form fitting clothes to allow for quick movements should she ever get caught in a fight. Her main casual look consists of a pair of dark jeans, black and blue sneakers, a white T-shirt, black fingerless gloves and a black vest. Her mission clothes consists of dark blue shorts, blue and white boots, a blue cloak with straps on the back that hold her sword. No matter what she is wearing, she always has some sort of weaponry concealed on her person. She prefers to bring her sword with her everywhere she goes, as she could be ambushed by her many enemies. If she does not have the sword with her, she relies on a large supply of throwing knives such as kunai and shuriken as well as twin daggers that were previously wielded by her older brother. General Personality Skye comes off as quite serious and aloof and is very cautious about the people she meets. She is very serious when it comes to combat and infiltration and can sometimes come off as cocky, but that is because she is completely aware of how skilled she is. She is extremely protective of her loved ones due to the deaths of her older brother, Ryushi and her partner, Azreal. To keep herself from feeling the pain of losing someone again, she tries to shut herself off from forming relationship, especially romantic ones. She is very dedicated to her mission of revenge. She is very mature for her age and gets along well with adults. She dislikes her name, Shizuka, as she finds it too girly for her and adopts "Skye" as her nickname. : Good Traits: strong, brave, just, protective, caring, kind to people she likes, patient : Bad Traits: short temper, difficult to work with, untrusting, cocky : Quirks: affinity for knives and other weapons Hopes Skye has many goals that she hopes to achieve, the first and foremost being seeking out the killers of her older brother, Ryushi and former Guardian Spirit, Azreal. She has no leads on her brother's killer, having not seen it happen and is unable to locate Nihlus, her Guardian's killer. Her second goal is basically to continue growing stronger. As she has suffered many loses and can no longer bare to lost those she holds dear, she hopes to continue training to become strong enough so that she can properly protect the ones she loves. Fears Deep down, Skye wishes she could have a normal life. Since she was trained from birth, she missed out on several experiences, such as going to school and making friends, and begins to somewhat resent her family for putting her through such harsh training and thereby missing out on her childhood. Despite this desire, she continues to fight as she knows it would be a waste of her abilities not to do so. Memorable Quote(s) *"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but Koji and I have some work to do. And since I don't know you people, I can't get in trouble. So…bye!" *"My brother trained me, but he died a few years ago." *"Azreal is dead, and he's never coming back. That's something I learned the hard way to accept." *"Oh Robin I could kiss you!" *"And why should I trust you, you little creeper?" Family : Mother: Teresa Hattori (deceased) : Father: Keiji Hattori (alive) : Sibling(s): Ryushi Hattori (older, deceased) : Other: Kenji Hattori (uncle, alive), Ryuji and Yukie Hattori (paternal grandparents, alive), Kenshin Hattori (cousin, alive) Friends thumb |right | 150px | Skye with The Team. : Skye is incredibly close with her family, Akira Yamamoto (a young trainee she has taken under her wing), Koji, and Kaya. Of all the members of Young Justice, Skye is closest with Robin, due to their common familial losses, and Megan. Though Skye is quite serious and sometimes mean, she has a soft spot for Megan, as her cheery and optimistic personality reminds Skye of herself when she was younger. Enemies : Kenshin Hattori: Skye's cousin has always been jealous of her skill as well as the fact that she was chosen to be head of the family after her brother's death. He has always felt that he should be the one to lead the family and believes that Skye does not deserve Azreal's powers. He openly declared his intent to take Azreal and her position from her. After he lost to her in battle, he was disowned by the Hattori clan. He still seeks to take Azreal from her, though he does not know that Azreal is dead. Nihlus: Skye has a vendetta against Nihlus for killing her partner, Azreal. Though she doesn't show it, she greatly fears Nihlus and so far has been unable to find him. Ieyasu Tokugawa: Once her childhood friend, Ieyasu is now one of the Hattori Clan's greatest enemies. They met as kids and became friends but only for a day, as by the end of that day, they learned each other's surnames and became enemies. Skye was willing to move past it, but Ieyasu, however, was not. Various other DC Villains Love Interest thumb |right | 150px | Robin with Skye. Skye is quite beautiful for her age and as such she attracts much male attention. At the age of 10, she was engaged to an older boy named Takeshi Nakamura, an ally of her family but it was called off after she caught him cheating on her. When she met Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad in Cadmus, she immediately attracted Robin's affection. After accepting an offer to go out on a date with a boy at their school, Skye begins to enjoy having a normal life. Though she hasn't expressed interest in pursuing a romantic relationship with him, she has shown to be closer to Robin than any other of the boys and will eventually warm up to the idea. : Past: Takeshi Nakamura (former fiance), Brad : Current: Robin/Dick Grayson : Powers & Skills Trained fighter and ninja, elemental manipulation with Guardian Spirits : With her Guardian Spirits, Azreal, now the Master Spirits, Skye is capable of channeling their elemental powers through her sword as well as herself, though the latter is more destructive and easier to lose control of than the former. She is only capable of using one at a time, as any attempt to use more than one could result in severe mental stress. After gaining the Master Spirits, Skye requires far more training to master each of the elements. She prefers working with Solaris and Zhear-Khan (fire and lightning respectively) as those two elements are her preferred the ones she worked with the most with Azreal. Because she has a greater number of spirits than normal, she requires far more training to be able to control all the power she has. ~Elemental Manipulation: Skye has minor manipulation over the elements. Though she has nowhere near the level of power as her Master Spirits, she is still learning. ~Weapon Form: Skye is capable ot combining a Guardian Spirit with a weapon, thereby increasing it's power output. Compared to Beast Fusion, Weapon Form is far easier for Skye to control as it is a simpler style. ~Beast Fusion: With Beast Fusion, Skye is able to physically combine a Guardian Spirit with herself. Far more destructive and powerful than Weapon Form, Beast Fusion gives Skye all the powers and abilities of the Guardian Spirit she combines with. However, due to the high amounts of power and how much concentration is needed to maintain this technique, Skye is only capable of using this for ten minutes before she completely loses control and goes berserk. --- As a member of the Hattori Clan, Skye has been trained from birth to be a skillful and adept warrior. Her skill, determination, experience, bravery and discipline make her a very capable fighter. She prefers to use her skills rather than relying solely on her powers as she believes they provide an unfair advantage (as well as the fact that she has not fully mastered her powers yet and has lost control once before). ~Conditioning: From a young age, Skye has been put under a severe and tough training regime by her family. She has exercised her physical form to near-human perfection for someone her age, causing many to view her as a prodigy. She makes use of these abilities in completing her missions by catching criminals and helping people. ~Speed: Skye is able to run at a higher speed than average. ~Agility: Her agility is at the peak of human conditioning. ~Endurance: Skye's endurace is at the peak of someone her age and size. ~Strength: Because of her years of physical training, Skye's strength level is higher than the average of someone her age. She can very easily knock out someone larger and older than her and is strong enough to lift Koji. With her Dragon Gauntlet, her left arm is far stronger than her right, creating some unbalance, but nonetheless, giving her more strength. ~Threshold of Pain: Because of her intense training, Skye has built up a high threshold for pain. ~Movement: ~Master Martial Artist: Skye has a vast knowledge of many forms of martial arts, particularly Taijutsu, and can easily take out her opponents. ~Master of Swordsmanship: Skye is an expert swordsman and prefers wielding her sword in reverse grip. ~Weapon Mastery: Skye has been trained in the use of multiple different types of weapons and is able to work with anything she finds. ~Master of Stealth: Skye is a master of stealth and can easily sneak into a building without being noticed. She is also a master of Ninjustu, an art of espionage practised by ninjas. ~Adept Acrobatics: Skye is a gifted acrobat and can easily maneuver her body in complex movements. She is capable of quickly running across rooftops and climbing up buildings with ease. ~Escape Artisty: Skye makes use of her ninja training to escape a variety of traps and dangerous situtations. ~Expert Marksmenship: Skye has been trained to use a bow and arrow as well as kunai, shuriken and other various throwing knives. She is a master of Shurikenjutsu and almost never misses a target. ~Tracking: Skye is an excellent tracker and can follow a suspect for days with Koji's help. ~Mental: ~Above Average Intelligence: Her intelligence is above average and she has been homeschooled on every school subject. Her area of expertise lies in Japanese history and knowledge of Guardian Spirits. ~Multilingual: Skye is able to speak Japanese, English and some Mandarin Chinese. She is also able to understand Dragon, though she is not aware of this. ~Deductive Reasoning: Skye is able to figure things out quicker than the average human. ~Telepathic Communication: Skye is capable of telepathically communicating only with her Guardian Spirits. Weapons Skye has a variety of weapons at her disposal and is a master of several forms of combat with them. ~Omega Cutlass: The Omega Cutlass is Skye's sword and her main weapon of choice. It is a single long blade that she wields in reverse grip. She is very adept in her sword skills. ~Dragon Gauntlet: Although this mainly houses her Master Spirits, Skye also uses it as a weapon. Its rough texture and sharp claws make is an excellent physical weapon for hand-to-hand combat as well as giving her higher strength on her left arm. She also uses it to block attacks, as its rough texture can easily hold off a blade, and in some cases, shatter it. ~Twin Daggers: As a secondary weapon (as well as for her civilian clothes while without her sword), Skye wields the same twin daggers that once belonged to her brother. Like her sword, she wields them in reverse grip. The daggers can combine by the handle and extend into a double bladed staff. ~Various throwing knives: Along with her sword and daggers, Skye has a variety of throwing knives equipped on her person, usually kunai and shuriken that she uses for ranged attacks. ~Grappling Gun: Skye makes use of grappling guns to quickly ascend a tall building or make a quick getaway. ~Smoke/Flash Bombs: Skye is equipped with many smoke and flash bombs that she uses to confuse her enemies or make an escape. ~Bolas: Skye has a bolas which she uses to stop an enemy from escaping. ~Scanner: Skye dons a scanner-like object on her left eye. It provides a number of uses, such as uploading files from Ueno Castle as well as scanning the entire area for objects or people. It also doubles as a communication earpiece. ~Hidden Blade: Skye posses a small, hidden blade on her left arm for surprise attacks. Other Equipment Hero / Protagonist Fighting Style Skye is quick and decisive when it comes to battle and usually analyzes her opponent's strengths and weaknesses before engaging them. She does not believe in relying solely on her powers in combat and prefers to use her skills, only using her powers when absolutely necessary. She models her style after that of her brother's, whom she saw as her idol. : Strengths: : Fast, strong, smart, well trained : 'Weaknesses: ' : Easily angered when someone she cares about is threatened, at risk of losing control when using spiritual powers, has the weaknesses of a 14 year old girl and is physically incapable of standing up to giant sized foes, no technical expertise, cocky attitude, refuses any role involving leadership Skye is the second child of Keiji and Teresa Hattori and the current heir to the Hattori family and their mercenary organization, the Masanari Black Flowers, inheriting the position from her brother after his death. She is a descendant of Sengoku era samurai/shinobi Hanzo Hattori. As she is born into this family, Skye has been trained by her older brother since birth to be an expert warrior. She received Azreal, the Crimson Dragon, from her mother, who died when Skye was very young. When Ryushi is killed, she became withdrawn but eventually recovered only to break down once again after Azreal is killed. As a result, Skye came into possession of his powers and became determined to continue growing stronger so as to never suffer such losses again. She leaves her home to search for her brother's killer which leads her to join Young Justice. As a top agent of the Masanari Black Flowers, Skye receives missions from time to time ranging from bounty hunting, reclaiming stolen property, locating missing persons to assassinations. However, she does thorough research before accepting any jobs. Skye originally started out as an original character but has been modified as a fan character until I get my own original series started up. She is the same OC I use in Beyblade and Shaman King fanfictions. Shizuka Expression Chart.jpg|Expressions Ready For Battle.png Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:CharactersCategory:Characters Category:Hero